1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to agricultural vehicles. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for controlling the activation of agricultural vehicle lighting.
2. Related Art
Tractors and other agricultural vehicles are often equipped with auxiliary electrical circuits for powering optional or after-market electrical components such as rear-mounted lighting systems. Many agricultural vehicle lighting systems use high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps such as xenon, mercury vapor, high-pressure sodium, and metal halide lamps because they produce a much larger quantity of light with a relatively smaller bulb when compared to fluorescent and incandescent lamps. HID lamps also last much longer than many other types of lamps and produce a white light that more closely approximates the color of natural daylight.
Unfortunately, however, HID lamps draw a spike or peak of current at start-up before settling to a steady state current level after a few seconds of operation. For example, one type and size of HID lamp draws approximately 10 amps at start-up, 5 amps after 10 seconds, and only 3 amps after 30 seconds. This is a problem when such lamps are powered by auxiliary electrical circuits, because these circuits are typically designed to carry a relatively low maximum current. For example, many agricultural vehicles are equipped with auxiliary electrical circuits with wires and fuses or circuit breakers rated for only 20 amps. To avoid blowing these fuses or overheating the wires, only two HID lamps may be attached to each circuit. One obvious solution to this problem is to provide higher capacity wires and fuses, but this is not practical for existing agricultural vehicles.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved system and method for powering HID lamps and similar lamps installed on agricultural vehicles.